Pieces of a Broken Dream
by GleekShipper
Summary: Falling in love with someone you have met in your dreams doesn't seem the most normal of situations but that's exactly what happens to Rachel but is this person more real than she first thought?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this is my first ever story... I have lots of ideas where I want to take this (mainly because of a dream I had last night) but I just wanted to put this out there and see what kind of response (if any) I get.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time she had woke up like this. Her heart was pounding so loud she thought there was a brass band playing in the corner of her bedroom. She looked at the clock to her right... 5:30am. She would have to get up soon anyway for her routine so she steadily kicked the duvet and climbed out of bed. Walking to the bathroom she switched on the light and looked in the mirror... It felt so real, that dream, the reoccurring dream. She never saw faces, just shapes but the memory of that dream was so real she could paint you a picture or write a book and tell you as though it had just happened to her.<p>

_She didn't recognise the place but the people were familiar, even if she couldn't name them. They were in a room; walls that were once white were now a ting of yellow from the cigarette fumes that had previously occupied the room. They were all excited (though once again she couldn't tell you who 'they' were). One thing she does know is that she has never before seen anyone so beautiful in her entire life. The strange thing about this particular beauty was that it was the affect and description of a girl. A beautiful, tall, blonde girl to be exact. She had never been attracted to girls before, sure she knew a pretty girl when she saw one but there was something about her that pulled her in and made her want to know more, it made her want to get to know 'her' more. The blonde girl was twirling in a yellow dress so that it flared out from the bottom and she was smiling. Her smile was so breath taking that she found herself staring at her in awe just to appreciate the perfection that was radiating from the girl in front of her. 'What are you staring at?' snarled another girl. She had black hair and a Latina complexion. She was also beautiful but nothing at the side of the blonde. 'Rachel! I asked you a question' the Latina shouted again. How did she know her name? 'RACHEL!'_

Rachel turned around startled to find Hiram standing at the door of the bathroom staring at her with love and pride. 'Sorry daddy, I suppose I was in a daydream. I lost myself. What did you say?' Hiram smiled and walked towards Rachel with his arms open wide. Rachel embraced him and loved the safety he provided with his big protective arms. 'I asked if you were ok, I heard you wake up over an hour ago and you still haven't been down for breakfast. You're normally ready for school by now' Hiram asked calmly feeling the tension leave his daughter just by their hug. 'I'm ok daddy I just had a bad dream. Sorry I didn't realise the time. I can't believe I've messed up my whole routine. What time is it?' Hiram chuckled and separated from Rachel and checked his watch. 'Nearly 7am princess. I think you best hurry up and get ready for school'. 'Sure thing daddy' Rachel said and began getting ready for school. She couldn't shake that dream, it was so real. It had started so peaceful and progressed so badly it had terrified her and made her in to a petrified wreck. What did it all mean and who was that blonde girl who was so beautiful she could make angels cry? She didn't have time to think about it now but she was sure that she would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Considering how the morning had started, Rachel's day went as normal. She got to school on time, of course, and even had a small amount of time free which she spent in the auditorium rehearsing her songs for Glee club. The first few lessons up until lunch were great and she handed in all her homework 3 days prior to the submission deadline.

Lunch time was ok, a bit more bearable now Finn had started sitting with her. Since she had accepted his proposal he had been around her a lot more. In fact one may say the roles have reversed and he is beginning to become very clingy and needy. The proposal was one thing but actually marring him was another. She loved him she really did but she knew deep down he wasn't her 'one'. She wasn't sure why she had slept with him, not one hundred per cent anyway. Yes she did feel like it was a rational decision although if she were being truthful she knows it was only done out of pity. She had thought to herself 'now is as good of time as any' yet she wasn't properly ready and she was feeling more and more upset with herself for falling under peer pressure. Funnily enough, the people she had thought who would have encouraged her to sleep with him (Santana, Quinn) were the ones who tried to reason with her. Why didn't she just listen to them? Quinn knows first-hand what it's like to sleep with someone and regret it, look at her and Puck, all the trouble and pain it had caused her. She lost everything, well everything that had meant anything to her, everything except her true friends. Rachel still felt really bad for telling Finn about the baby's true dad but it had to be done. She only wished it wasn't her to have broken to bad news. Quinn was no longer someone who she was afraid of, she felt sorry for her. Her heart melted when thinking about their journey through school and here she was in her Senior year asking her 'archenemy' advice on sex. Regardless to say, it _had_ happened and she _had_ wished she had of waited for 'the one' because whoever it was and however hard she tried to convince herself…. Finn wasn't it.

Rachel looked at Finn who was sat next to her, he was laughing at something with Sam and he looked kind of goofy, but Rachel liked that side of him. She looked at his pouty lips and lost herself in thought…

_The blonde girl was twirling faster and faster and her dress was getting full of air and the girls laugh was getting louder. Her lips were positioned in the most attractive way and every now and then her tongue peeked out from her mouth to wet her lips and Rachel found herself enticed into finding out what her lips taste like. She was mesmerising, her laugh was more breath taking than the sound of a new born baby cry, or the first bird of spring. She was special, but who was she? She didn't have time to find out because all of a sudden there were sounds of gun shots and the giggling and chatting had stopped. Pieces of glass were flying everywhere and the laughter had been placed by screams of shock and terror. Rachel dropped to the ground and looked around her, no one was hurt. Thank God for that. Where were the shots coming from and why were the teenagers their targets? _

'That's it!' Rachel explained in a Eureka style fashion. The other Glee kids including Finn looked up at her in a questionable manner. Rachel shook her head and told them it didn't matter so that they would all continue with what they were doing. She had to distract them because she was beginning to understand parts of the reoccurring images that entered her head at the most varied of time, most of the time she were sleeping but other times she would be casually chatting with friends or eating lunch then BAM! She would remember the dream and all the emotions that come with it. The group she was with in the white room were teenagers and they were all familiar, they all went to McKinley High. That much she was sure of. Rachel smiled to herself in acknowledgment of her discovery. Slowly the pieces of the broken dream were falling in to place; it was only a matter of time before she learnt the identity of the stunning blonde. Once she did, would the reality live up to the dream?


	3. Chapter 3

How can someone be so beautiful? Rachel had thought of this question over and over again. She considered asking Google but the results weren't very helpful. She was sat in her last class of the day before Glee. She was absentmindedly copying the notes from the teacher although none of it was making any sense. For the millionth time this week she was pre-occupied. Staring off into space the dream began alluring her in…

_The gun shots were getting louder as the room began to fill with ear piercing screams. Their faces became much clearer, they were kids from Glee. Not all of them were there though. Rachel looked around to try to see who was with her. Santana! She was there; she was the beautiful Latina who knew her name. Brittany was there also, they were trying to see which direction the gun shots were coming from. The beautiful girl! The stunning blonde goddess who had stolen all of her thoughts for the past few weeks…. It was Quinn… The thought alone sent a shiver down her spine but funnily enough she wasn't shocked. She had always known Quinn was beautiful, she had told her so numerous times, and more often than not the words had fallen out of her mouth before she could stop them but she didn't regret it. In fact the way the blonde bit her lip and smiled as if she was embarrassed was kind of exuberating._

'WOW! I honestly did not see that coming' Rachel thought to herself as she could see the teacher still writing notes on the board in front of her.

_Santana was covering Brittany like a blanket as the gun shots came to an end. The room was full of smoke and there were pieces of glass lying everywhere. _

'_Is everyone ok?' Rachel asked the other three girls they all remained on the floor motionless panting so loud, afraid to move. None of them looked hurt but she wasn't 100% sure. _

'_I'm ok, how about you two?' Santana asked looking down to Brittany and across to Quinn who was lying to her right. _

'_Yeah I'm good, thanks to you' Brittany answered and gave Santana a look of pure gratification. 'You saved my life Santana, how can I ever repay you?' Brittany asked in a more suggestive tone. _

'_Later babe' was all they heard Santana reply. _

'_What about you Quinn? You haven't said much, are you hurt?' Rachel crawled closer to Quinn who was still breathing but shaking none the less. _

'_I think I have cut myself on the glass on the floor but I haven't been shot I don't think'. Quinn rolled over motioning to her left arm which she held tightly with her right. The yellow dress became redder as her blood began to seep in to the fabric where it had run down her arm on to the dress. Rachel scooted closer, she looked around for something she could cover the cut with but couldn't see anything that would be any use. She looked down at her won outfit and decided her jacket would have to do. She ripped the edge which had got caught on the broken glass and managed to free a piece of material about as long as her arm. She moved closer to Quinn, afraid to touch her in case she began shouting at her. When she looked down at where the blonde laid, she could see the tears that had formed in her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks. _

'_Quinn, I'm going to touch you now. I know you don't want me to but I must apply pressure to your arm to stop it from bleeding ok?' Rachel asked as if she were talking to a child and without thinking about it wiped a tear that had fallen down Quinn's cheek and almost died on her lips away with a delicate swoop. _

_Quinn didn't say anything she just stared up at Rachel with the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. Her eyes dropped to Rachel's hand which had just skimmed past her upper lip and were reaching for her arm. _

'_Quinn, is that ok? I need you to talk to me so you don't go in to shock, we have to get out of here but I need to sort your arm first ok?' Rachel asked in a matter of fact voice. Quinn simply nodded; she didn't trust her voice to answer her. _

_In one smooth motion Rachel had bound up her arm tightly and was pulling Quinn to her feet by her good arm. Still in a crouched position, Santana had agreed it seemed safe enough to leave the house and try and find safety. With Santana leading and Brittany close behind, Rachel tried from the behind with Quinn slightly in front of her. _

_Santana kicked the door open and slowly crept outside. None of them were sure where they were or where they were going but they had to get out of there. Once they were outside the humidity was breath-taking. The landscape could only be described as a desert? All four of the girls quickly came to the conclusion they weren't in Ohio and most definitely weren't in America but anything other than that wasn't clear. _

_More gun shots could be heard in the distance and it quickly dawned on them that they were in a war zone. _

'What the hell am I doing here?' Rachel cursed under her breath coming back to the reality of sitting in a classroom with her school friends. Thinking back about the dream, it was becoming weirder and the same questions kept being repeated over and over again in Rachel's mind….

1. Why am I dreaming about a warzone?

2. Why am I there with 3 girls who hate me?

3. Why do I feel like this is more relevant than it seems?

and 4. Why didn't I realise before how attracted I am to Quinn Fabray?

Two of the four questions didn't seem to have an answer right now. But Rachel knew how to find out about the other two. The bell rang for the end of class and she packed away all her things and began making her way to Glee. She pulled out her iPhone and opened up the internet to Google and typed:

What does it mean to dream of being in a war?

Skimming down the results she found the third answer to be quite helpful. Opening up the page and scrolling for the word war she found the following…

"To dream of a war signifies disorder and chaos in your waking life. You are experiencing some internal conflict or emotional struggle which is tearing you up inside. Alternatively, the dream indicates that you are either being overly aggressive or that you are not being assertive enough. Perhaps you need to be prepared to put up a fight in some area of your life. On a more direct level, the dream may be reflection of current wars around the world and your personal feelings about it."

Rachel pondered the possibilities of what it could mean. Her life wasn't in disorder, was it? She _was_ having internal conflict and was struggling emotionally to fully commit to Finn, regardless of her agreeing to become Mrs Rachel Hudson. She didn't even like the ring to it. Could Rachel be overly aggressive, sure when she was talking about Glee but could she apply the same aggression to her own life, at the minute she sadly had to disagree! She needed to fight for the life she wanted and not settle for second best. Rachel Barbara Berry certainly did not do second best and that is exactly what she was settling for if she stayed with Finn. This much she was sure of, sure he was a nice safety blanket in the chaos of High School drama but in all honesty, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She had to do something about him, she wasn't sure what or how but she knew she had to do something. The dream was a wakeup call and she was ready to shake up her life and start living it…. Starting with Glee.

* * *

><p>AN: The dream results were taken from this website:-

www (dot) dreammoods (dot) com/dreamdictionary/w

Thank you to anyone who is reading this, i would love to know your thoughts, good or bad...


End file.
